


Шесть «наполеонов», или Пендибуль миссис Хадсон

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Sherlock Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Detectives, Gen, POV John Watson, детектив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Постаревшие Шерлок Холмс и доктор Ватсон встретились после долгих лет разлуки и решили навестить миссис Хадсон, давно уже живущую не на Бейкер-стрит, а на окраине столицы.





	Шесть «наполеонов», или Пендибуль миссис Хадсон

Ясным апрельским днем 1913 года Шерлок Холмс, изрядно постаревший и одетый, как подобает провинциальному джентльмену в годах, возник на пороге моей квартиры. На какой-то миг я по привычке восхитился его идеальной маскировкой, но потом с грустью понял, что это не маскировка – просто мы очень давно не виделись, и он сильно изменился, проводя год за годом на своей пасеке в Суссексе…

\- Ба, дружище, кого я вижу! – я от души обнял его.  
  
\- Ватсон, вы почти не изменились! – я знал, что Холмс льстит мне, ведь я основательно располнел, но все равно такие слова были бальзамом для моего сердца.  
  
Приехав по делам в Лондон, Холмс решил, пользуясь случаем, навестить меня. И как выяснилось, не только меня. Он предложил мне вдвоем нанести визит миссис Хадсон – та жила сейчас на окраине столицы. И вот уже кэб мчит нас по аккуратным улочкам Ноттинг-Хилла…

Миссис Хадсон сидела в кресле-качалке у камина. Она постарела еще больше, чем мой друг. Сколько ей уже было – семьдесят пять, восемьдесят? Ее молоденькая компаньонка – мисс Тёрнер, как она представилась нам, – шепотом объяснила, что миссис Хадсон страдает старческой забывчивостью и за ней нужен глаз да глаз. Но добавила, что при этом хозяйка дома обладает прекрасным для ее возраста зрением, а также не утратила своей любви к кулинарии и рукоделию.  
  
Когда мы вошли и поздоровались, я опасался, что миссис Хадсон не узнает нас с Холмсом, но она приветливо улыбнулась и надтреснутым голосом поприветствовала нас обоих, назвав по именам. Холмс улыбнулся, а у меня на глаза навернулись слезы.  
  
Старушка показала нам изделие, которое она только что закончила. Это была очаровательная вышитая безделушка, нечто вроде набитой ватой подвески – с петелькой наверху и кисточкой внизу. Необычной была ее форма – треугольник, два угла которого были завернуты назад и связаны там ленточкой. Словно преступник с руками, заломленными за спину. Миссис Хадсон объяснила, что эта вещица называется «пендибуль» и ее можно использовать в качестве игольницы или елочной игрушки. И добавила, что вышила ее для своей дорогой мисс Тёрнер.       
  
За чаем с молоком неспешно потекла беседа – о погоде, о политике, о давних делах Холмса… Я заметил, что компаньонка хозяйки порывается что-то сказать нам, но сдерживается.

Холмс выразил желание осмотреть садик за домом, попросил мисс Тёрнер показать его нам и поманил меня за собой. Там, под цветущей яблоней, девушка рассказала, что на днях произошел неприятный случай, и она надеется, что прославленный сыщик, раз уж он попал сюда в гости, даст ей совет.  
  
Недавно они с женихом договорились о помолвке, и вчера он должен был торжественно преподнести ей кольцо. Он вхож в дом и хорошо знаком с миссис Хадсон, поэтому та решила внести свой вклад в это событие – устроить небольшой праздничный ужин и самолично испечь пирожные «наполеон», рецепт которых она вырезала из воскресной газеты. Мода на эти кондитерские изделия недавно пришла из России, где в прошлом году торжественно отпраздновали столетие победы над Бонапартом.

Я пару раз видел такие пирожные на званых обедах. Они были треугольные, по аналогии с головным убором знаменитого императора, и слоеные – не иначе как в память о высоких берегах острова Святой Елены.    
А компаньонка между тем продолжала свой рассказ… Вспомнив о знаменитом деле Холмса под названием «Шесть Наполеонов», миссис Хадсон решила испечь шесть таких пирожных. А жениху пришла в голову счастливая, как ему казалось, мысль спрятать кольцо в одно из них и преподнести его невесте в таком виде на скромном ужине, устроенном в доме миссис Хадсон. Так он и поступил: утром вручил кольцо миссис Хадсон, чтобы она спрятала его в одно из пирожных, а вечером, за столом, взял из ее рук тарелочку с «наполеоном» и протянул невесте. Но мисс Тёрнер, аккуратно съев пирожное, не обнаружила там кольца… Встревоженные влюбленные вместе с хозяйкой дома разрезали на мелкие части и съели остальные пять пирожных. Кольца не было ни в одном из них!

\- А что же миссис Хадсон? – воскликнул я.  
\- Вчера она очень сокрушалась… На наши вопросы о том, куда она положила кольцо, она отвечала, что еще не настолько стара, чтобы спутать с чем-то треуголку Бонапарта.

\- А сегодня? – спросил Холмс.

\- А сегодня она уже начисто забыла и о кольце, и о пирожных, – печально ответила девушка.   

Холмс повернулся и пошел в дом. Я в недоумении двинулся за ним. Неужели он ничем не поможет мисс Тёрнер? Та шла рядом, понурившись, – видимо, наши мысли совпадали.  
  
Войдя в гостиную, мой друг попросил у миссис Хадсон разрешения взять маленькие ножницы и ту самую безделушку, которую она вышила для компаньонки. Вручив и то, и другое мисс Тёрнер, он сказала ей:  
\- Распорите эту вещь и вытряхните набивку.

Мисс Тёрнер повиновалась. Под непонимающими взглядами – моим и миссис Хадсон – она осторожно распорола пендибуль и вывернула его. На стол выпали клочки ваты и тихо звякнувшее обручальное кольцо. Женщины ахнули, а я в полном изумлении вскричал:      
\- Но как, Холмс?

\- Элементарно, мой друг… Миссис Хадсон, судя по ее словам, помнила, что кольцо нужно спрятать в «треуголку Бонапарта». Но перепутала «треуголки»: вместо пирожного спрятала кольцо в пендибуль. Форма-то у них одинаковая. А потом просто-напросто забыла об этом…  
  
По пути домой, в кэбе, я встревоженно спросил Холмса, не обидели ли мы нашу дорогую миссис Хадсон разгадкой этого маленького дела.       
  
\- Не думаю, Ватсон… Не далее как завтра она забудет и об этом деле, и о нашем визите.

Я вздохнул и опустил голову. Мой друг, как всегда, был абсолютно прав.

2017


End file.
